Giving Back
by NoiraQuel
Summary: A Neji Hyuga x OC fanfiction :) What's the next step, when your ability of using your chakra is stolen, and the only way getting it back is betraying the person you love most in this world? Even a genius, like Neji, has dilemmas sometimes. So, this is where the arrogant Neji Hyuga's story begins with Keyko Nyzora, who hates arrogance. :)
1. Chapter 1

Giving Back - Chapter One

(A/N: I watched Naruto ten years ago, so I don't remember a lot of details. Maybe, I'll write false things, but I wrote this story just for fun, so I hope, you'll enjoy reading it anyway!  
I don't speak English perfectly, but I've truly tried my best! )

 **Neji's POV**

Concluding from the moon's position, it had to be around midnight. The village was deadly silent, nobody was on the streets of Konoha at this time. Shops were closed, there was not even a drunk man hanging around. The cold wind wildly tore the leaves and blew the rain in my face. The cold ground was wet and dirty. I was lying on my back, staring up at the strange man, who was leaning to the wall next to me lazily. He looked down at me, and drew one from his cigarette.

I wanted to kick him in the ass so badly, but didn't have enough strength to even sit up. Just a minute earlier, as I was on my way back home from my late training, that ninja appeared from nothing, misled my senses, and hit me on the head. Whatever he'd done later… it sipped all of the chakra out from my body, caused me literally collapse to the ground. I felt emptiness. _How embarrassing!_

'So. Everything's clear, little boy?' he smirked, what made me even more mad, if that was possible. 'Three days, keep it in mind!' My senses worked slowly, misty spots prevented me to see his face clearly, I only heard his deep, rasping voice, inhaled the heavy smoke escaping his mouth with every word he said, and was just lying there, feeling the icy raindrops touching my face in an endless dance.

'You bastard' I wanted to shout angrily, but only a whisper left my mouth.

'Nah, I don't do anything…wrong.' he knelt down and placed a little purple bottle into my palm.

'It sounds you're forcing me to do something I don't wanna-'

'Calm down, Hyuga, take deep breaths' he straightened and drew his cigarette one last time 'and do as I said. Then your power will be given back to you, I promise.'

'Fuck your promise' I answered coldly. He was quite amused by this reaction. Stepping on the dirty stub, he walked back to the darkness, where he came from. Before shadows could fully hide his form, a last sentence lingered in the night air.

'Or else… the little Hinata will meet me next time.' and he was gone.

'Dare… you…' I hissed, trying to stand up, but immediately felt dizziness and the next thing I noticed was my head hitting the hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving Back - Chapter Two

 **Neji's POV**

Someone was shaking me and my eyes opened a little. The sun was shining so brightly, I barely saw anything. Only a blurry blond patch outlined in front of me, so I blinked a little, cleaning my vision.

'Ah… Naruto' I grabbed his hand to stop him before he could make me vomit. 'What are you doing here?' I asked half consciously. He just glared at me.

'What am _I_ doing here? Neji, are you alright?' seeing his worried face, I slowly realised what was happening, and sat up quickly. Just then I saw a circle of people looking down at us.

'Stay still, we've already sent for a medical nin-'

'I don't have time for this' I interrupted him, and quickly left the crowd and the confused Naruto behind. I needed a bath, clean clothes and find out what to do. Mostly find that out!

*AH…AAH…CHOOOOO!*

So I've got a cold too. My clothes were wet from the rain, so collected all of the dirt from the ground. I was sure, I looked horrible. I turned left, and walked across the garden, while speeded my pace. Only twenty meters left, and I could step into the Hyuga house. Ten meters. Five meters.

'Why. So. Hurry.' a deep voice hit my ears from behind and my foot immediately stopped in the air. Seeing him wasn't necessary for knowing who that was. I felt like a mouse, catched by the cat...

'Hyuga Elder' I turned toward him slowly and bowed. The old man was still, as always, looked down at me with all of his usual superiority. Not a person, you would call your granddad. I realised, I'd not answered yet. 'I've just… finished my training, my lord.' he wrinkled his forhead for my words. 'So early?' I swallowed. 'Who told you're allowed to stop?'

*silence*

Then his gaze landed on my appearance. 'You get an hour.' he said dryly, turning away and continued his walk, not waiting for my insignificant response.

I exhaled.

An hour, a shower and some cup of hot macha later I was standing in the middle of my room, squeezing the little bottle and felt my anger growing. The sentences of that bastard were still clearly circling in my head. I also remembered his last words about Lady Hinata, and as my rage reached that level, I hit the ground with all of my human strength, breaking the lath in two pieces.

*BOOM*

Just a moment later, a silent knock sounded from the doorway. I stood up and saw Hinata pushing her head inside. 'N-Neji-kun, ar-are you feeling g-good?' she asked shyly, looking down. I smiled at her and just told it was an accident. She nodded before leaving, but turned back for a word. 'W-would you like to… uhm… train w-with me today?' she played with her fingers nervously. She was so innocent, I couldn't allow anybody to hurt her. No way.

'I'm afraid, Lady Hinata, I promised it to my teammates earlier. Maybe tomorrow?' she nodded again, and with a last smile, left me alone. I exhaled finally, and felt my cheeks burning. Oh, God, how could I say to anybody, that my whole chakra was somehow… stolen? I was as weak as a single leaf in the stormy wind. I could get it back, yeah…

 _But the price… How could I do that with Keyko?!_

I looked at the purple bottle again. The shiny liquid was like a million little stars. Too beautiful appearance for a deadly thing like this! As it was told, this fluid would steal Keyko's power – as mine earlier – and my job was only making her drink it. Nothing more. Small price for my precious Byakugan…

But with Keyko, it was different. I was just not able to do something like this with her. To betray her. To make her sad and weak. She was probably the only living creature in the world I was caring about, next to my clan. Her power was legendary, that's why other villages tried to acquire it again and again, what made her suffer, of course. She told me once, she was feeling like a lamb between hungry wolves.

I said then I would protect her, but she was just laughing at me, and told me to mind my own business. That kind of humor was what I liked so much in her. Sometimes I wondered why she'd never left my mind, but I guess, it was because of her abilities. The Nyzora clan owned the most amazing Kekkei Genkai, after all, more powerful than the Byakugan and Sharingan together.

Keyko Nyzora was a worthy opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving Back - Chapter Three

 **Keyko's POV**

I was standing in my room, and getting ready for the day. I chose a short black T-Shirt and a little skirt in the same color. I bound bandages around my abdomen and legs, and let my hazel hair hanging freely. Taking a look at my face in the mirror, I noticed dark circles under my brown eyes and reminded myself not to train again all night. I tied my ninja-strap to my hip, and went down to the kitchen, only to find an empty fridge. I sighed and after I found my sandals, took my way to Ichiraku's.

I waved to him as I arrived and took a seat in front of the old man. 'How's it going?' he smiled kindly, and I informed him everything will be fine after I ate two big bowls of ramen. Despite, I was a girl, even Naruto would have been envious for my hunger. Soon, my ramen was steaming on the table as I loved it: with a little extra pepper. I ate pepper with everything! I just started my second dose, when my friend, Hinata stormed in and sat down next to me.

'Eh… are you… okay, Hinata?' then I noticed her eyes were red and watery. She surely cried before. 'D-do you remember of the incident w-with the ninjas from the Sand Village? When… t-they attacked me when I was at the training g-grounds' she sobbed and I nodded 'They've found me today a-again.'

I was shocked and shook my head in disbelief 'But didn't you say, Neji would accompany you every time since the previous attack? It was an order from Lord Hiashi, after all! Where has he been?' I asked angrily. Hinata dried her tears with a napkin 'He… he couldn't. He was training with s-somebody else today.'

 _That fool!_

It was crystal clear, Neji was the one person who was able to make me so mad. Well, let me say, he was unlucky. If I won't kill him for this, Lord Hiashi surely does. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, when heard a familiar voice. 'Hey Keyko! Will you still eat that?' asked Naruto, staring at my ramen with hungry eyes. Naruto…

 _Have you ever met a human version of a migraine?_

Nevermind. He annoyed me instantly, but somehow Hinata looked better from his presence. However, her face went red like a tomato. At least, he would stay with her, while I find her stupid cousin. Hinata and me became close friends on the academy, because we were similar. She was retractive because of her shyness, and I was too, cuz I was really annoyed from the sharp voiced silly girls, like Ino or Sakura. God, every time the Uchiha boy appeared, they went totally insane… Hinata also said to me once she had a crush – Naruto -, but I promised, I would never tell that anyone. Hinata is my only female friend, I rather spend my time with guys. I mean… normal guys. As Shikamaru, Lee or even Sasuke sometimes. Well, the last one can be arrogant too, and then he is not my favorite. I just can't tolerate arrogance!

I was interrupted in my thought by the sound of Naruto already eating my breakfast. 'NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!' I yelled and he looked up at me with big eyes 'You… hhh… you know what, it's okay. I don't even have time to continue it, I need to find Neji!'

'Oh, I've seen him at the corner' he said with his mouth full. 'If you are fast, you can-'

'Take care of Hinata!' I ordered him as stormed out of the place. My fist was hungry for meeting Neji's damn face, I was soo mad for Hinata, I could literally kill him. Even if he was much stronger and I would never have the chance to touch him actually. Still, I will try! _How dare he just hang with his friends (or whatever he may has) when she needs him?_

My deadly look met his as I was few meters away, and he wrinkled his forehead in confusion. I started to run and focused my chakra to my hand 'YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, EGOISTIC BASTARD! THEN YOU WILL LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF NOT ONLY YOUR-FUCKING-SELF!' and with that, I punched him in the face with all of my anger and strenght. He flown at least fifty meters before finally met the wall and landed in the dust.

I was just standing there, panting and not understanding how was this possible. _I… I've just… hit him?_

After I walked there, looked down at him with crossed arms and a lovely smirk on my face. But in the inside I was shocked he was lying on the ground, trying to find his consciousness. I mean, the great Neji Hyuga… the genius. I guess this should have been the goal of my life! Why did I feel sorry then?

He stood up and leaned to the wall, gazing his feet.

 _God, what have I just done?!... But… wait! What has HE done? He deserved it!_

Neji slowly looked up at me and his bleeding lips formed a little smile. 'Keyko…' he nodded, and slowly took his way to the opposite direction. I'd never been so confused in my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving Back - Chapter Four

 **Neji's POV**

After the sun finally disappeared behind the great rocks, I found myself sitting on the couch, trying to give a sense to the events from earlier. If I didn't have enough problem, when I escaped for a walk, cleaning my mind a little, Keyko simply sent me flying. I felt strange, when remembered the anger in her beautiful eyes. I mean… her eyes. Just eyes.

What the heck have I done to her? And why exactly was it so unbearable that she was mad at me, anyway… who cares. Seeing myself so weak today hurt much more than any punch I'd ever got.

My thoughts returned to the little glimmering flask again and again. I didn't have other chance. I had to…. needed to… - suddenly I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, what made me jump in surprise. 'H…Hinata!' I closed my eyes, till I found my average coolness. 'I'm glad to see you here. You are not supposed to be outside after getting dark. Until Lord Hiashi came back from his travel, your well-being is my responsibility.'

Her face was unreadable for the second time in her life. First time when I saw her like this, she hid something from me, so I said a short pray mentally for not being in the very same situation again. At the previous time, I found out she had a crash on that brainless Naruto, and I was afraid of asking what the heck happened this time. What could be worse?

She broke the gaze, bowed and without a word, took her way to her room. I sat down on the ground, closed my eyes and tried to meditate. Closing the noises and running thoughts out was not a big deal usually, but today it was so impossible, I almost started to laugh, when I repeated a long forgotten lyrics in my head again and again. That was the end. Finally, I found myself in the kitchen, cooking something delicious, feeding my _soul_. I just sat down with a bowl of _delicious as heaven_ soup, wondering what the fuck went wrong with my life, when heard a sound from the doorway.

 **Keyko's POV**

I was facing the starless night sky, holding my little pack and planned another knock, when the great door opened and Neji appeared, wearing a funny pinafore on his usual clothes. It looked like I was disturbing him, but it was late and cold – and it was a long walk reaching their house - so I smiled at him nervously and waved. God, his look was stone cold!

'Good evening, Neji-kun. I mean… san. May I… come in? Maybe.'

'You came to Lady Hinata?' he said, voice monotone. That surprised me, I always forgot, they were living in the same house. 'Nnnope' was all I could say without stuttering again. A fantastic superpower I developed in his near.

'To Lord Hiashi?' he asked and I immediately shook my head 'Then Hana-'

'WILL YOU REALLY ENUMERATE ALL OF YOUR RELATIVE'S NAMES?! I'M HERE CUZ OF YOU! I shouted, loosing my patience, but immediately placed my hand onto my mouth to stop myself _._ I hated I was so hot-headed.

He stayed silent for a minute, with his brows knitting together 'I don't think it's a good idea' answered finally, and stepped back. I placed my hand on the door, just to make sure he won't close it to my nose. 'It would take just a minute.' I begged and after a sigh he finally stepped to the side, allowing me enter the Hyuga house.

I quickly stepped out of my sandals in the huge lobby and followed him to the kitchen. The smell, what filled my nose was fantastic, my stomack even made a loud _feed me_ sound. I pressed it with both of my hands, quieting it down a little, but then heard Neji sighing again and he turned to me. 'You want some?' as his questioning gaze met mine, I felt my cheeks went hot. Probably red too. I lowered my gaze, and was looking at my feet instead. Another superpower.

'Oh, come on, don't act like Hinata, you're not that type' he said clearly annoyed and filled another plate for me. Then he took off his pinafore, sat down opposite me and looked questioning, because I was still standing there, like an idiot. It was a little bit scary to me eating with HIM a soup made by HIM. It was just too cute to do it with a cold human being like Neji. A moment later, I sat down and silently ate my soup – that wonderfully incredibly delicious soup -, even if I didn't think I deserved it after almost knocked him out.

After a wordless dinner, I remembered I brought something, and looked at the small pack in my lap. 'What's that?' he asked, cleaning his mouth with his napkin. I laughed 'Oh, I was sure, you scanned it with your Byakugan at the very moment I entered the house, Hyuga…' I teased him. He turned his look away and played with his fingers on his glass of water. _Is he nervous? That can't be…_

'So… you haven't. Well, I baked this to you. To apologise, you know why, so actually, I've made it with Hinata, cuz I can't bake at all, but we made it almost all day, and it's really very tasty, so at least take a bite.' I said with one breath and handed it to the shocked boy. _Okay, I've done it. Mission is complete, now I can go, or… actually that's quaint, he hasn't kicked me out yet._

'I… appreciate it.' he said finally and opened it. The little box was full of flower shaped pink cookies. I mentally facepalmed myself… why pink? Why flower? _Ahh, stupid me!_

I could swear, he made a little smile when took two flowers out and handed one to me. It was still so strange doing something like that with a boy! He led me to the couch, and we sat down to its two edges.

'I am confused, Keyko.' he broke the silence on a distant voice and his gaze locked mine. Looking right into those lilac orbs, I almost forgot what I wanted to say. Maybe I should have just asked him to activate his Byakugan and read the info from my head. He was always sure, he knew better what you thought, anyway. Finally, watching Neji eating little pink flowers, like some kind of princess, helped me to find enough courage.

'I have all of the pleasure, cuz I'm sure, Hinata haven't said anything to you about what happened.' at this point, his cold gaze went worried, with a hint of _you better tell me quickly_. 'Long story short, she was attacked by sand ninjas again, and you weren't there.' He frozed and I swear I also heard his heart skipped some beat. As much as I felt sorry for my friend, Hinata… I honestly started to feel sorry for him too. Whatever Hiashi would do with him, that would be worse than what those strangers caused to his daughter.

Neji finally closed his mouth and lowered his head. 'So this is where your hate came from.' My jaw probably hit the ground. Was this what he was worrying about in this situation? I sat a little closer – cannot say why – and placed a hand on his. We both were surprised for this. 'I shouldn't had to punch you, by the way. But I was mad, and you know. I am not a brainy girl!' I laughed at him nervously. 'Anyway, I know you allowed me to hit you. Or else, it would have never happened.' He turned his head away from me, and closed his eyes. I didn't understand this reaction, I waited for his usual sarcasm.

I finally cleared my throat 'Lord Hiashi-'

'Lord Hiashi will probably kill all of those criminals… and me. Mostly me. It was my task not allowing this happen. I failed.'

'Neji… look at me, please.' I said quietly but he didn't move. Then I gently touched his cheek and turned him to face me. 'As my father used to say, you cannot change the past, but you can change yourself for the future. Yes, that's your task protecting Hinata from being hurt, but not because Lord Hiashi commanded you. Mostly because she is your relative, your blood, your family, your friend, and you are the stronger one. We are ninjas to save those who are important to us, and to you, nobody can be more important, than her. That is why we train in our whole life. Why we collect strength, grow our power.' he just glared at me for a long minute. I didn't know what to think, and the mute scene started to get heavy. I felt I'm slowly loosing myself in his lilac orbs, when he – waking me up - nodded his head sadly and placed my hand from his cheek back to my lap.

'You're right. … If you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a minute.' and he left me there thinking of when exactly I had been speaking with him in this way before? I just came back to the reality when he placed two glasses to the little table in front of the couch, what were filled with a beautiful purple… something.


	5. Chapter 5

Giving Back - Chapter Five

 **Neji's POV**

I stormed into my room, shut the door and fell to my knees. _I don't know what to do! What to do, what to doo… Whaa!_ I picked a kunai and angrily threw it into the wall. I was helpless, and I could hardly bear it. I had to protect my cousin. I could not allow that man to hurt her! However, I didn't have the power anymore to save her. I had to get it back! My only _power_ was now glimmering in that little bottle on my desk.

Why was it so hurtful to me causing pain to Keyko? She was a good friend of mine, but not a member of my clan. I felt happiness in her presence, she had a good sence of humor. And she was strong. A little crazy - and stubborn, like hell -, but helpful and loyal to her friends till the end. She was pretty. The way, she let her hair fly in the wind… _STOP!_

I pushed my face into my palms.

She was clever too. And she was right. Our ninja way was protecting those, who meant something to us. She meant… _NO! Don't be stupid, Neji! Whatever you may feel for her…_

I stood up and grabbed the flask.

… _does not make sense anymore._

Keyko smiled at me brightly as I sat back next to her. I could not help but stared into her dark eyes without a word. _How can I do this?_

She stayed silent, tried to figure out what I was thinking about, but after a minute, the silence was awkward, and she started to squirm in frustration. She finally put her glass to her lips. My eyes widened. 'Keyko!' I said louder than I expected. 'Hm?' she lifted an eyebrow, but took the glass down to her lap.

I sighed. 'I… I wanted to thank you for informing me.' she nodded with a smile and studied the shiny purple drink. 'And… uhm… for your care too.' she finally lifted her head, blushed like hell, and hopefully forgot about the liquid a little.

I was comic. What exactly did I want her to do? Drink or not to drink?!

'Of course I care about you' she said, but then realised what kind of words just left her mouth. 'H-hinata, you, and all of my friends. You are my family, you know that.' Yes, I knew. Keyko's parents were killed when she was a toddler. After that, she used to live with an old lady, but she also passed away years ago. Since Keyko joined us on the academy, we were her family.

 _Why her?_

'Neji-kun! Are you okay?' I realised I was glaring at her with glassy eyes, that could be quite scary. 'Hey, don't force me to use my jutsu to solve the riddle in your head.' she laughed.

 _I am a monster. -_ Suddenly, old memories filled my mind. _\- We were little kids, and playing on the great tree, what was standing next to the academy. She explained me how her familie's jutsu works, and how proud she was for keeping alive their special power. Another picture, when she was holding a dead bird in her little hands. Her tears were running down on her cheeks unstoppably. She swore she would train every single day and protect all of the living creatures in the world, including bees, little birds, cats and the old homeless man, who always used to give flowers to her when they met. And then, I remembered her trying to stay strong after the death of the old lady, she was living with, and how mad she was today, when Hinata got hurt. Since the death of her family, she could not bear watch others dying or even being injured a little. God, she was so much better person, than I was. So selfless…_

I just found out I was out of mind again , when felt her warm hands on my cheeks. I focused again, and saw her clearly frightened look. My dear God, when had she become so close to me? Just mere inches…

'I called your name three times, Neji, what's wrong with you?' she looked really confused. I smiled warmly, surprising her. 'Stop worrying about me, Keyko!' I said with a hurtful pressure in my heart.

'And forgive me' I whispered. She shook her head, saying, I don't need to say sorry, and took her glass again. Before I could think or stop myself, I grabbed her cheek, and pushing the glass away, placed my lips on hers.

I felt, she froze first, but a little later her lips were pressing to mine. The first kiss of my life. I didn't know what would I feel or didn't even think I would do such a thing ever, and now… I felt her warm lips tasting mine and an unknown pleasure was filling my whole body. I unconsciously parted my lips a little, and the tips of our tongues met, sending electric waves to my spine. When I cleared my mind next time, I found my hands on her waist, hugging her gently and felt her arms around my neck.

'Keyko…' I breathed, when we finally parted. She opened her eyes and looked me in the eye. We were wordless. We could say at least a million things at that moment, so chose saying nothing. She cleared her throat and lifted her glass, when I, with a sudden movement, grabbed it.

'N-Neji… What are you doing? You scares me.'

'I'm… I'm sorry. Uhm… It's… This drink is…' she lifted a brow '…hhh. It's mine.' and I tried to take it from her, but she was still holding it. 'Neji… we were just' her cheeks went pink '…kissing. I guess I can drink from your glass too.' and with this she pulled it toward her with all of her stubbornness. I didn't have other choice, so tore it from her hands and…

Drank it.

'NEJI! OH, YOU ACT LIKE A LITTLE CHILD!' she shouted, but I recognised the playfullness in her voice. She shook her head and drank from the other glass. I hope, that was delicious. Mine was not.

I felt her hands holding mine and she smiled so sweetly, I had to response. I've tried my best, but I couldn't. My muscles just didn't move. I heared her voice from somewhere far. Her long brown hair, light skin, big dark eyes… they were only patches as my vision became blurry. I knew, seeing the room turning around wasn't a good sign. I didn't know what was happening, just knew, what caused it.

Keyko's little hands touched my shoulders just a second before my head became heavy and I was falling to the dark nothing.


End file.
